Japanese Patent Publication 2008-205993 A1 (patent document 1) discloses a quantum cryptographic apparatus comprises an asymmetric Mach-Zehnder interferometer, AMZI. The quantum cryptographic apparatus is explained that it can attain maximum entangled state in polarized time-bin mode (See FIG. 4 and paragraph [0049]).